Summer of New
by bambgirl
Summary: Bella's mother has just died. She goes to live with the Cullens... Bad at summeries...1st story so dnt hurt my baby 2 bad
1. Memory

**HEY WROTE THIS CAUSE I WAS BORED. I DONT ACTUALLY EXPECT PEOPLE 2 REVIEW CAUSE I NO I SUCK BUT DAT OK WITH ME**

* * *

Lighting shook the house as Bella tried to get to sleep. normally her mother would come and sing her to sleep, even if other people considered her to be to old. Personally Bella thought your never to old for your mother. Tomorrow the social worker was coming to take her to her new home. She was scared that was for sure. When her father ran away when she was 13 her mother was all that was left. And now she didn't even have her. Bebe her Siberian Husky tapped her chin with a cold nose. Bella pulled the puppy close. She only had him for 5 months and already she had to give him away. Apparently the Cullen's don't like dogs. Silent tears made slow flowing rivers down her cheeks.

Lying in her bed now, she remembered that night in so much detail. How when she dot home, the house smelled dry. The dryness reminded her of the desert. She could taste the bitterness in the air.

When she walked into the lounge she felt herself go pale. They were everywhere. Four leafed clovers painted in red all around. When Bella got close to one she felt it. It was warm under her touch, thick. That was when she realised it wasn't paint, it was blood.

Bebe once again nudged her chin, realising her from the memories. Her sign sounded heavy, full of grief. She remembered once when her mother told her blood was thicker than water. She never actually knew what that meant. But know she understood. Bella will always choose her family over friends. Friends will leave you family will always stay. But that night her family was the ones that abandoned her, and her friends that stayed.

There was writing in her bedroom also in blood. It smelt like the first day of spring. Odd Bella had thought. The blood in the lounge had smelt horrible, but the blood in her room smelt sweet and freshening. When she asked the police why, they had just ignored her. What amazed people most about that night was the writing. It was only in Bella's room. It wasn't in English, some of the freaks in her home tome didn't even believe it was a language that is was a form of witchcraft that her mother was a part of.

Bebe whimpered a soft and pathetic sound. Bella recalled the worst part if it. Walking into the bathroom all she saw was death. She felt as if she was drowning in blood. The taps were running with green stuff oozing out it. The police blamed it on the plumbing, but Bella knew better. The walls had bloody hand prints all over it. There was about 3 different sizes. The mirror was shattered into a million pieces. Hair the colour of roses lie in a pile on the floor. It looked just like her mothers. But when they checked her she had all of hers.

Bella signed again and pulled Bebe across her chest, letting herself loose all since of hope. People can't live without hope, but Bella doesn't have anything to hope for. Well except for the fact that the Cullens will be nice to her and accept her. Tomorrow her new woeld would start and she never wished for anything more than tomorrow to never come


	2. Esme Cullen

**SO YEAH ANOTHER CHAPTER CAUSE ONCE AGAIN I HAVE NOTHING BETA 2 DO IN DA HOLIDAYS**

**THANK U PIXIE FREAK CAUSE YA REALY MADE ME SMIILE WIT UR REVIEW. DIDNT ACTUALLY EXPECT ONE**

* * *

"Morning sunshine" a voice called out in the distance. Light shined through onto my face and I couldn't suppress a groan. Bebe barked and jumped onto my stomach, his tail brushing against my face. I sneezed once and pushed him off the bed, he landed with a _thump_. The voice belonged to Helen Stark my social worker. When social services firs came to take me away I threw a tantrum that could put any 5 year old to shame, so Helen suggested taking me to her house.

Pulling off the cover off me I jumped out of bed nearly dodging Bebe. The wooden floor was cold beneath my feet and I winced slightly.

"So great news, I talked to the Cullens and they finally agreed to let you bring Bebe"

"That's great" I picked Bebe up and gave him a kiss on the nose

After I showered and picked my bags we were on our way. The Cullens lived in a small town called Forks. Whoever named that placed must of really loved their utensils. Dr and Mrs Cullen already have 5 kids 3 guys and 2 girls, whose names I didn't bother remembering. Dr Cullen worked at the local hospital while Mrs Cullen stayed at home. I didn't read the file Helen had given me.

The ride there would've taken 2 hours and for me that meant 2 hours of complete boredom while Bebe yipped his head off. After about half n hour in the car I fell asleep.

"Bella wake up" Helens voice called through the fog in my mind. "Bella c'mon we're almost there"

That woke me up. I sat up straight and look a look at my surroundings. Green, green and more green. I think I officially hate the colour green. Bebe started barking loudly sensing the tension in the car. We pulled up a winding drive way, trees surrounding the path. When we made it to the house I let out a shocked gasp. The house was a soft painted white and three stories tall. Ok the Cullens had to be the richest people ever to exist. I walked up the stairs with Bebe tucked safely under my arm and Helen knocked on the door. A women opened the door. She had pale skin, paler than my half albino skin. She was small and slender with the most beautiful features to grace this world

"Hi, I'm Esme and you must be Bella" she said taking my hand that wasn't holding Bebe in hers. Her skin was ice cold and I flinched against it. She seemed to notice because she dropped my hand in a second.

"And this must be Bebe" Esme said with a small smile. "I'm sorry we didn't want him at first, but when Helen told us how much you loved him, I couldn't say no". She stepped aside and gestured for us to come inside. Once again I let out a gasp. It was very bright, very open and very large. It must have been about several rooms, but the walls had been removed from the first floor to create one big space. The back south facing wall had been entirely replaced with glass, and beyond the shade of cedars, the lawn stretched bare to a wide river

"Do you like it" Esme asked in a voice that rang like magical bells.

"It's beautiful" I said very feeling self-conscious

"I'm glad you think so. And I hope that you'll think of it as your home to" she said with wide smile that showed sharp teeth. Scary.

"Doubt it" I muttered under my breath so Esme and Helen wouldn't hear. But Esme smile flattered for a second, but it happened so fast I wasn't sure if I just imagined it.

"Well Bella I'll come and check on you in a week and see f you like it here" Helen told me. I gave her one last hug and Bebe gave her a lick on the cheek and then she was gone. I turned to look at Esme and she gave me a bright smile.

"The others are at school and Carlisle won't be home till later" she told me. I gave her a forced smile but don't think she fell for it.

"Why don't I take you to your room?" She led me upstairs and past 5 rooms, all the doors closed and finally stopped at the end of the hallway. I opened the door to my room and nearly fainted. The walls were painted purple my favourite colour. The bed framing was white and the bed covers and sheets purple also. The bed had about 7 pillows that were big enough to drown in. On the ceiling hung 7 balls, that were white orange green pink and red. Esme gave me a proud look.

"Alice and I designed it. Alice made a wild guess that you would like the colour purple"

"Purple is my favourite colour. And I love this room...its....it's just perfect"

"I'm so happy you like it. Why don't you look at the closet" Esme said gently. I walked over to the side wall and opened the closet. _OMG_. It was a walk in closet with so much clothes, every person in Africa could have at least one designer item. Esme laughed at me. My face must have looked like a fish.

"Who...who got me these"

"Alice. I told her it was too much, but there is no stopping that girl once she's started"

"No it's great. It's just that I would probably never wear half this stuff." I told her sadly.

"That's ok. I'm sure Alice will find a way to make you wear the stuff". I groaned. Great my new sister was a fashion freak.

"Why don't I leave you to get yourself sorted, the others will be home soon" Esme gave me one last smile and walked out. I walked to my bed and flopped down. Bebe tried to jump onto the bed but failed miserably. I let out a short laugh and picked up the little puppy of mine. Bebe spin in a circle once and jumped on top of me. I stroked his soft fur and signed. Bebe licked my face and let out a bark.

"Yeah I wish we were home too". I heard a loud bang from downstairs and some voices.

Great, time to meet my new family. Oh how I hate my life

* * *

**THERE IT IS LVE U AND DANCING MONKEYS**


	3. Bebe meets the Cullens

**disclaimer: dont own anything except Bebe**

**go me i managed three chapters**

* * *

One word. Undeniable beauty. That's what the Cullen's are. In front of me stood 5 of the most beautiful people in the world. They each had butterscotch eyes and pale skin. One of the boys was big-muscular like a serious weight lifter, with dark, curly hair. Another taller, leaner, but still muscular, and honey blond. One of the girls was statuesque. She had a beautiful figure and her golden waving hair went down to the middle of her back. The shorter girl was thinner than the rest. Her hair cropped short and pointing in different directions. She really reminded me of a pixie. And the last guy was less bulky than the others, with untidy, bronze coloured hair.

Esme smiled at me and started to introduce everyone. "This is Emmett" the big one waved at me "Jasper" he merely nodded "Rosalie" the blond (Rosalie) looked at me like I was an annoying bug "Alice" she was hopping up and down like a bunny "and lastly Edward". Edward gave me a hard glance then looked away. _Well it seems like someone makes bad first impressions._ I gave each of them a weak smile.

"Hey" I said, but it came out more like a squeak. Emmett let out a booming laugh and Alice stepped forward to take my hand. Her touch was like ice and I shivered slightly, but she didn't seem to notice.

"Hi, omg I'm so excited you're finally here. We have so much to do. We have to go shopping and I need to show you around and other stuff and I can give you a makeover" she said while jumping up and down. I slowly felt myself start to smile at her glee.

"Alice why don't you give a moment to adjust before you do all of that" Esme said in a motherly tone. Alice faltered for a second but then returned to her perky self

"OK but we have to go shopping tomorrow for school clothes"

"I don't like shopping" I said, hoping she wouldn't hear me. But it seemed she did cause the others let out small giggles and Alice gave me a look that had me shrinking back.

"Don't worry you'll love shopping with me" Alice told me with a sweetly smile.

"Or you'll make it 10 times worse" Emmett's voice shocked me and I jumped gently. He just gave me an apologising look and I blushed slightly.

"Nice to meet you all" I gave a slight wave.

"Bella, I was just about to make dinner, what would you like" Esme asked me.

"Food" I whispered. Alice and Emmett laughed, while the others looked in pain. _What the hell is their problem_?

"Emmett why don't you show Bella the games room?" _they have a games room_

"Sure thing" he walked towards the basement door I never noticed before. Opening it he bowed down, "After madam and dog" he said in a fake posh French accent. Rosalie scoffed and I ignored her. _Bitch._

Picking Bebe up, I followed Emmett down the stairs. _Oh shit. _There was a plasma screen TV on the wall and a 5 seat white couch that looked like it has never been touched. Behind the couch was a pool table that looked like it was abandoned in the middle of a game. Two chandeliers hung from the wall and the walls were stacked with games.

"This is so cool" I squealed, jumping up and down.

Emmett boomed a laugh and collapsed on the couch. "Reminds me a bit of Alice, the way she jumping"

"like a loony" Edwards voice said behind me. I jumped and turned around mid air. Bebe barked in my arms not liking the sudden movement.

"Hey" Alice shouted, "I heard that" _weird little pixie_. Edward had a lopsided smirk on his face._ Pretty._ My heart started to speed up. Emmett have another laugh, causing Bebe to growl at him. He frowned at the dog. I put Bebe down and watched as he run up to Emmett and started attacking his foot.

"Bebe stop it" I scowled. He ignored me and tried jumping up onto the couch. His poor little legs didn't let him get far and Emmett laughed.

"Ah, shame little dog. Can't catch me now, can't catch me now. I'm Emmett the Unstoppable" he started doing a dance shaking his butt and banging his head back and forth. Edward rolled his eyes, walked over to them picked Bebe up and put him on the couch. Emmett squealing like a girl ran over the couch with Bebe right on his tail.

Esme came downstairs looking upset.

"Emmett what's going on" she asked.

"The dog started it" he said pointing to Bebe. _Really mate who blames it on a dog._

"Really Emmett, I thought you were more mature than that. To blame it on a dog" Emmett looked dumbfounded "Up to your room. No games for the rest of the week" Emmett sniffed and walked upstairs, Esme following him. Edward looked at me again like he was lost and left the room.

_For big guys they walk very gracefully._

* * *

**i lve dancing monkeys and u**


End file.
